bakuganrpwfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bendos the Silent/Xian Infiltration ep. 10: Space Typhoon 1/3
Last time, Bendo and Phos met up with Space Typhoon's guardian, Ventinoid. Ventinoid was easily defeating Phos until Crawlobra flew in, and bought Phos time to use some of his more powerful abilities. After that, Ventinoid surrendered, and joined Bendo's team to help them get into Space Typhoon. With a guide helping them, Bendo and Phos now have higher chances of getting to the Hearts before Hexticon and Sphinxus... Crawlobra: HOW MUCH FURTHER? Ventus: Patience, we're almost there. When we get there, won't Space Typhoon tear us apart? Ventus: No, I broadcast a signal that only the Typhoon can pick up, and it recognizes me. Like I said before, Space Typhoon is alive. Ah. Well, are there any other guardians? Ventus:No, but the trek to the Hearts is deadly. All I know is that inside Space Typhoon is one of the deadliest labyrinths in this part of the universe. Yikes. We'll have to be careful when we go in. (The air currents pick up outside, and a huge darkness cloaks the viewer) Ventus: There it is. Yep. Slax: (Walks in) Well, I take it we are here, because most of the power in the ship just went out. Ventus: Space Typhoon drains energy from whatever it can to fuel itself. Fuel itself? Ventus: It devours energy from all around it. It isn't evil or anything, but it can't go for very long without fresh living energy. Well, we'd better park the Destroyer somewhere, and move on by ourselves. Con: Shall I come with you? No, I'm leaving you in charge of the others on the ship. Con: Very well. (Floats away) (Opens a hatch, and steps outside) Slax: (Steps out) Whoa, I can't see a thing! Me neither. Phos: If only we had a RELIABLE light source... Phos, enough. We can trust them. Phos: I don't trust Crawlobra as far as I can throw him. Yes, I know... *Sigh* Slaxx: Crawlobra, if you would. Crawlobra: (Turns to Bakugan form, and glows, making it possible to see a faint outline) (Runs forward) It's a sign. In... Ancient Xian. Slax: I can read that. (Steps forward) Hmm... "If you have made it this far, Space Typhoon congratulates you, but warns you that this is the last point of turning back. The minute you step in side, you will be unable to leave without the Hearts." Yikes. Slax: Yep. Well, I'm not scared. You? Nope. (Steps inside) Slax: (Follows) Phos: (Turns to Bakugan form and flies overhead with Crawlobra) You guys know where to go? Phos: (Points to a right corridor) I see a pretty clear pathway there. (Walks into the corridor, and pauses) I sense something. Slax: What? We aren't alone. (A sudden howl is heard) Slax: What was that? I dunno. Ventus: That was one of the nightmarish creatures that dwells in this labyrinth. Do you know what Bakugan it is? Ventus: No Bakugan in here is regular. Every Bakugan in here is a victim of Space Typhoon. I'm the only one immune to it. Any Bakugan other than me has its life drained away until it becomes something like the Earthmen would call "zombies". Great. Phos, you okay up there? (No answer) PHOS? (Still no answer) If this is a joke, it isn't funny. (A sudden shadow looms ahead) Phos?! Phos: (Eyes look demonic) RRRAAARRRRRR!!!!!!! Crap, RUN! RUN! (Runs through another passageway) Slax: Crawlobra? Crawlobra: I'm here. Slax: What happened to Phos? Crawlobra: Some... thing swooped down, and somehow drained him in a way. Is there something you're not telling us, Ventus? Ventus: *Sigh* Alright, you got me. Space Typhoon isn't alive. But a being does exist here, and drains the life of Bakugan in here. Slax: Crawlobra, return to me so you are safer, and don't wind up like Phos! Crawlobra: (Returns to Slax) Is there a cure for this? Ventus: The Hearts can help Phos. But only if we find them. (A shrill hiss is heard, and an explosion lights up the labyrinth) Phos. He's looking for us. Ventus: He's looking for Crawlobra. This Bakugan that lives here not only drains the Bakugan's life, but also makes them his slaves. He's probably sent Phos to find Crawlobra because of the fact Phos last saw Crawlobra. Slax: Good thing he's down here with me now. Crawlobra: He's not going to get his hands on me any time soon. (A crash is heard ahead, and the familiar shape of Phos is recognized) Phos, don't you remember me? Phos: (Eyes the four of us, and leaps forward, roaring like a wild animal) PHOS?! To be continued in the next part of Space Typhoon... Category:Blog posts